I Will Never Forgive You
by Laine77
Summary: Hate. Thats all Ellie feels for Craig. But Why? Please Review.


(Ellie sat on a swing digging her toes into the sand watching Jesse play with his little sister, Shelly. Ellie smiled as Jesse twirled Shelly. Ellie felt happy. Then Jesse looked over at her and smiled, flashing his dimples at her. Ellie's happy meter skyrocketed to ecstatic. She got up off the swing with her skirt swirling around her legs and walked toward a little freckle faced girl who's smile beamed at her and the man who made her smile beam. Shelly ran toward her and Ellie swung her up into her arms. Shelly smelled like sunshine. Her little arms circled around Ellie's neck and she snuggled into Ellie shoulder. Ellie's heart melted. Jesse smiled at her again then kissed her. They had gone through so much in the past year. With Jesse's parents dieing and Shelly coming to live with Jesse. Ellie had moved in with Jesse to help take care of Shelly and to offer him some emotional support. And then the other thing. Ellie shakes her head and pushes the memory away. Now a days everything was going great. Ellie didn't think anything could knock her down. Then she looked away from Jesse and saw the one person that could ruin her happy world, her whole life. Craig.)

(Craig had spotted Ellie sitting on a swing and had just stood there watching. He had thought Ellie had seen him when she had gotten up but she walked toward a man with a little girl. She had picked the little girl up and kissed the man. Craig felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He needed to get away from this. From her. Finally he started walking. But in the wrong direction. He saw the moment Ellie spotted him. Any hope that she had forgiven his was crushed by the look on her face. The man with her saw Ellie's face and Followed her gazed to where Craig was. The man frowned. Craig finally reached them.)

Craig: (Trying to sound cheerful.) Ellie, Hi. How are you.

Ellie: (Snapping) Fine.

Man: (Still frowning.) El, Who is this?

Craig: (Looking at Ellie) Who's he?

Ellie: (glaring at Craig) Craig, this is Jesse, My fiancé, Jesse this is Craig.

Jesse: (His eyes darken) You're Craig?!

Craig: (Backing up) She told you?!

Jesse: Dmn right she did!

(Jesse takes a menacing step toward Craig. Craig begins to back up.)

Craig: Ellie, I will always love you. That's what went wrong between Manny and I.

Ellie: (Yelling after him) You're still the reason she killed herself.

(Craig sat in his room in Joey's house. He knew he had screwed up. None of his old friends would talk to him anymore. He remembered the day everything went wrong.)

Flashback- 1 year ago

(Everyone was at the Dot eating but most people were watching Craig and Manny.)

Craig: Manny I just don't love you.

Manny: (crying) What happened to you when you left.

(Craig was getting annoyed, this conversation was lasting to long and his high from the needle was wearing off which made him very moody.)

Craig: (Yelling) Manny you need to shut the little hole in your slutty face before I do it for you. I don't love you anymore. In fact I don't think I ever loved you. I just wanted a easy lay. And now I am tired of you so it time to throw out the trash!

(Manny sat there for a second and Then ran out of the Dot. Ellie got up and walked over to Craig.)

Ellie: (Her face red with anger and her eyes swimming with tears) How could you do something like that?

Craig: (Smiling at Ellie) I did it for you. I love you. I want to be with you. And when did you start caring about Manny.

Ellie: I am dating someone. And Manny and I became friends when you disappear into the rock and roll world.

Craig: (Still smiling) Forget Manny. Dump your boyfriend.

Ellie: (Slapping Craig) That was for Manny. (Slapping him again) That was for me. (Slapping him a third time.) And that was for the all the worry and pain you put us all trough when you did your disappearing act.

(Ellie walked out of the Dot, Leaving Craig looking stunned, to find Manny. She had no luck and It started to Storm so she went home for the night.)

Still flashback- The next morning

(Craig was laying on the couch going threw withdrawal. He needed to get more. Maybe Jay knows where to get some.)

BANG BANG BANG.

(Craig flies up from the couch and goes to the door with his hand on his head. He opens it as sees Ellie there. Craig smiled and goes to hug her.)

Craig: I knew you would change you mind and want to be with me.

(Ellie quickly steps away from him. That's when her sees the tears in her eyes.)

Craig: Ellie, what's wrong?

Ellie: (Starts crying) Its all your fault. Because of you she's gone. My best friend is gone.

Craig: (Frowning) What are you talking about?

Ellie: Manny! (Sobbing now) She killed herself because of you.

Craig: (Forgetting to breath) What!?!

Ellie: She had a affair with a sharp object last night and… and…

Craig: I can't believe that.

(Craig saw the way Ellie was looking at him.)

Craig: Ellie please don't look at me like that Ellie. Please I didn't want this to happen. I swear.

(Craig reaches for Ellie but she backs away from him onto the stairs.)

Ellie: Don't touch me. Don't Ever touch me. I never want to see you again.

Craig: (Crying) Ellie…Please.

(Ellie shook her head and walked away. She got into the passenger side of a car and Craig watched as she drove away.)

End of flashback

(Craig curled up on his bed cried he knew he and Ellie would never happen. He saw it in her face when she looked at that little girl and when she looked at Jesse. He saw it when she looked at him. She hated him and he could never change that. Craig cried until he fell asleep.)


End file.
